


Sprained Wrists and Coffee Stains

by froggyman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :), Coffee Shop, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting coffee together, Holding Hands, I promise, also, but its still cute, i promise i tried, kinda terribly ooc, nurse's office, yachi is anxious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyman/pseuds/froggyman
Summary: Yachi is completely oblivious but she knows one thing: knocking over your crush and spraining her wrist is not a smart thing to do~~Ok I really can't do summaries (this is my first fic) but yea Yachi knocks over Kiyoko and they get coffee and it's fluffy and cute and yea :)
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Sprained Wrists and Coffee Stains

**Author's Note:**

> In preparation, I'm really not good at writing. This is my first time writing fanfiction basically ever so I'm sorry if it's terrible. I do hope you like it though!

Shit.

Shit Shit Shit.

That was the only word filling Yachi’s mind as she tumbled to the ground next to Kiyoko. Normally, Yachi managed to look where she was going and keep her clumsiness somewhat at bay. However, a certain girl had occupied her mind during all of math class so she had to stay after to actually get her notes. This unexpected delay had caused her to be disastrously late for practice hence the not-looking-where-she-was-going. 

The biggest issue of this absolute catastrophe was that not only was she now splayed across the ground surrounded in her homework, but that the girl she had run into was the very girl she had spent all of class thinking about. Notably, the most beautiful girl Yachi had ever seen and the girl she has had a crush on for months now.

“Oh my god I am so sorry are you okay! Sorry Sorry Sorry!” Yachi exclaimed so fast that it was, for the most part, completely unintelligible. 

“Woah calm down, I’m fine” Kiyoko responded with a giggle. 

Kiyoko’s face lit up with a smile as she looked at the absolutely adorable sight that was a very flustered Yachi. That grin soon turned into a grimace when she actually tried to push herself up off the floor. 

“That doesn’t look like you’re okay” She said in response to the hiss of pain from the brunette, “Here no don’t get up. I can grab all your things”

Yachi’s heart almost beat out of her chest and blood rose to her cheeks when she realized she had hurt kiyoko. She raced around picking up all the scattered papers and notebooks as kiyoko tried her best to nurse her hand, really only causing more pain. 

“Ok, I think I got everything. Can you stand up? The nurse is pretty close if you can’t”

“No no we still have to go to practice”

“Definitely not! Your wrist is hurt! It could be sprained or broken or shattered oh god what if it never heals and it’s all my fault-”

“Calm down, it’s definitely not shattered and if it really doesn’t heal then at least the injury came from a pretty girl” 

Yachi could really only respond to that with an even bigger blush. She might genuinely die from a heart attack. Was Yachi the pretty girl? No no Kiyoko didn’t think yachi was pretty? She might just die if that was the case. 

Kiyoko reached her good hand up for Yachi to take which she would have taken if not completely paralyzed by just how pretty this girl was. 

“Um, could you help me up? Sorry but my hand does really hurt”

Yachi was so embarrassed that she ended up grabbing her hand a little too enthusiastically and was met with a small gasp of what she assumed was pain. 

“I’m so sorry did I hurt you?!”

“What? No, don’t worry. You’re okay.” 

Kiyoko was once again taken aback by just how cute and caring the blonde was and she let out another gasp in pure awe. Little did yachi know the first one was also simple adoration. 

Yachi put her arms around the taller girls waist in an attempt of protecting her but due to her small height and body they both knew it did probably nothing except cause an eruption of butterflies in both girls stomachs. They walked together to the nurse and sat down on one of the beds while they waited for the nurse. 

“Hey, you know you really didn’t have to walk me here. You could’ve gone to practice and then you wouldn’t have to sit with me for this boring wait.” Kiyoko murmured to Yachi

“No, I had to make sure you were okay. I still feel really bad that I knocked you over I should have looked where I was going and now you’re stuck in here and-”

“You’re rambling,” Kiyoko said in a sing-song voice with a giggle. Yachi looked down at her hands, she couldmt believe how cute Kiyoko was. She couldn’t see that Kiyoko was staring at her face in awe. Kiyoko really could not believe that the blonde still managed to be so beautiful under the harsh fluorescent lighting. 

The nurse finally came over to look at kiyoko’s wrist, Yachi watched the entire time. She switched between making sure the nurse was being gentle enough and analyzing Kiyoko’s face to see if she was in pain. 

In the end, Kiyoko just had a sprain and the only thing she needed was an ice pack. Yachi didn’t think that was enough but seeing Kiyoko’s giggle at that made her completely forget what she was saying. 

“Okay, we should head to practice now. There’s no way the boys are still even alive with us being gone this long” Kiyoko says as they leave the nurse’s office. 

“No! You have to ice your hand and what if you get hit with one of the volleyballs? Hinata’s new serve is sending them all over the place and if one of them hits you you could even more hurt” 

“But-”

“No buts, you’re not getting hurt again!”

“Fineee” She says, much too dramatically, “So, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” Kiyoko doesn’t really want to leave her but Yachi is being very stubborn. 

“Yea I guess so” Yachi really doesn’t want to part with Kiyoko either but it looks like this is the end for now. She turns to leave, both of their lockers being in opposite directions. 

“Wait!” Kiyoko exclaims, Yachi turns to her in confusion. “Um, if you really feel that guilty, do you want to buy me coffee?” Kiyoko could not believe how forward she was, she grabbed the end of her shirt and started playing with it out of anxiety. 

“Uh, sure! I still have to go to my locker though”

“It’s okay, we can walk together” Both of them felt like they were going to die. Yachi because she thought she was heaven, going to coffee with the most beautiful in school, and Kiyoko because she couldn’t believe how forward she was. 

They walked together to their lockers, both of them looking down but with shy smiles from ear to ear. They continued this way until they reached a cafe a few blocks away which they both stumbled into. 

They ordered their drinks, 2 iced coffees, and went to a booth in the back since it wasn’t very crowded yet. Yachi made sure to ask for a bag of ice for Kiyoko, even though she insisted that it wasn’t needed. 

“So, uh....How’s your hand doing?” Oh god she’s so awkward, but for the life of her she could not get her nerves under control. She was getting coffee with Kiyoko, it was practically a date.  
Kiyoko giggled and responded “Yea it’s okay, don’t worry about it though. How’s your coffee?”

Yachi thinks she just might burst, Kiyoko is so pretty with the dim sunlight reaching to the back of the shop, her face red from the coffee, and her hair messily framing her face. She didn’t think she could keep it in for much longer. “She’s so pretty” Oh no did she actually say that?

“What was that?”

“Oh! Just, um, ah!” Instead of actually explaining what happened Yachi managed to spill her coffee all over the table and her lap. 

“Woah, hey I’ll go grab some napkins”

Yachi tried to clean it up as best she could while Kiyoko got up. Kiyoko soon returned with handfuls of napkins and tried to help as best she could, there was a lot of coffee. She started trying to dry Yachi’s shirt which just ended up making Yachi blush like a tomato and her hands became basically useless.

Kiyoko was kneeling next to Yachi, both with handfuls of wet napkins dabbing at her sweater. They both looked at each other and paused, captivated by the other’s eyes.

“You’re so beautiful” Yachi couldn’t hold back any longer.

“You’re adorable”

“I think I have a crush on you, no I definitely have a crush on you”

“Kiyoko let out a giggle, not breaking eye contact, “I do too”

“Um, do you want to come to my house?” Yachi was growing increasingly bold.

“Sure” Kiyoko responded with a grin. They both grabbed their things, eager to get to Yachi’s house. 

They finally walked out of the shop and into the sunlight and both of them were in awe of the other’s beauty. Yachi couldn’t understand how Kiyoko could be so utterly stunning and Kiyoko thought Yachi might be the most adorable thing in the universe. Then, Yachi decided to be even more bold, still no idea where this came from. 

“Can, Can I hold your hand? Your good one, that is”

“Sure” Kiyoko responded with a giggle.

Kiyoko took her hand in hers and laced their fingers together, lightly stroking Yachi’s hand with her thumb. They walked the whole way there like that. Hand in hand, captivated by the mere existence of the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope someone reads this. Please comments if you can by the way, this is my first time writing ever so I want to know if it was good at all or not. But also just if you want to give feedback? Idk, but please responses are very welcome! :)


End file.
